Loosening Up
by Jokul
Summary: An offer, multiple shots of whiskey and a kiss are what's installed for her evening. Modern AU!


**I don't know if this is appropriate for these fandoms but oh well.**

**Fair warning, characters may be OOC and contains strong language and implied themes. This is also unbetaed. Not my best either.**

* * *

"That's strong stuff."

Elsa looks up from her whiskey with a look of annoyance and ready to snap at the commenter. But words die in her throat when she meets a pair of striking eyes, pools of icy blue, pulling her in.

The young man next to her leans against the bar table with a raised eyebrow and a strange mixture of a smirk and a concerned expression. She couldn't help but feel annoyed and self-conscious at the same time.

"What's it to you?" she snaps at him.

He cocks his other brow. "Someone's on her period," he notes.

She rolls her eyes. Why couldn't he just go away and leave her to dwell in her misery and foul mood?

Instead of firing another snippy remark, she shrugs, turning her gaze back to her shot glass. "I'm just...in the mood for it."

"Hm..." He slips into the stool next to her. "Girls don't really do strong stuff, even if they're in the mood for alcohol."

"Stereotyping much?"

He laughs shortly. "Yeah, you're probably right." He holds out a hand and flashes a boyish smile. "Jack."

Usually, she's cautious of and cold to the boys and men she meets in clubs or bars. They're always trouble, douches to the very end.

Take her ex for instance. That stupid bastard she met at a bar not long ago cheated on her recently with some random bimbo.

But she couldn't turn this weirdo away right now, not with that stupid annoying smile of his that somehow lights up the room in some weird way even though he's annoying the hell out of her.

She decides to push her prejudicial thoughts deep in her mind, just this once, and shakes his hand. "Elsa."

"Elsa," he tests the foreign name on his lips. "Pretty name."

She pulls away and throws back another shot. "Now go away."

"Why? Don't want me around?"

"Mm-hmm."

A part of her is hoping he'll leave her alone already, goddamn it, but he ends up ordering whiskey for himself.

She arches an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Jack glances up from his drink. "What?"

"Can't you take a hint?"

"What hint?"

Frustration's trying to get the better of her but she remains composed. "I want to be alone, _Jack_."

"But you shouldn't."

Her nostrils flare as she grasps her shot glass. "And _why _not?"

He looks at her coolly. "C'mon, a girl shouldn't be alone while nursing a broken heart. You need company."

Elsa blinks. How could he know that...?

Anger surges through his veins as she clenches her free hand into balls.

"Well it's none of your business if my ex cheated on me, okay!" she bursts out because god, she can't keep her feelings bottled up for long as much as she wants to. "You don't need to act like a freaking smart ass or some smug bastard 'cause I don't need that right now, 'kay?!"

Tears start rolling down her cheeks. She reaches to wipe them away and starts to rise from her seat but a strong grip latches itself on her, startling her and stopping her from doing so.

Jack's expression has softened, so kind and concerned-looking that it takes Elsa by surprise.

His blue eyes on hers send shivers down her spine and freeze her in place. They're like magnets, swirling icy whirlpools, reining her in.

And suddenly, his lips are on hers.

He tastes like a mixture of mint and whiskey and she finds herself pulling him closer, aching for his touch and inhales his addicting scent.

Her heartbeat quickens and her legs start to feel like jelly (thank god she's sitting). She never felt this way before, even when she was with, well, anyone. It's so weird and so unfamiliar and―

The magic ends sooner than it begins.

"Don't cry," he whispers, pressing his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to cry. It's kinda painful watching you cry."

She bites the corner of her lip because she really doesn't understand what the hell's going on. After all, they just met each other.

"Jack..."

"I hate girls who cry."

"But―"

"But nothing." His eyes flicker to the floor. "I know we just met but..." He sighs. "I don't know. Y-you should just drink and forget…forget. I'll bring you home later when you're…done."

She raises an eyebrow. This guy's pretty weird. One minute he's being cocky and the next he's being a nice guy. Does he have a personality disorder or something?

She frowns. "What if you're some crazy loony who wants to get in my pants?"

He snickers, their eyes meeting again. "Well, you can find out if you want to."

Usually if a guy made such a remark to her, she'd slap a guy like him across the face. But for some strange reason, she lets a small smile cross her face. Either she's losing her mind, the alcohol is working her magic on her or this guy is actually―

"You don't even know where I live."

He nods, his expression brightening. "Okay. Then I'll bring you back to mine."

Her mouth falls open, gaping.

"Hey, hey!" He holds his hands out. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But seriously, you really need to loosen up."

Everybody tells her so. Her sister, her parents, her friends ― everybody.

And maybe, just maybe, they're right.

A playful smile graces her lips. Maybe she _has_ gotten insane.

"Is that an invitation?"

He simpers. "If you want it to be."

It's a big risk, considering that she just met him and he's trying to get her to let her guard down and welcome him in, just like that. And that's not how love works. That's not how Elsa operates. Not at all.

Besides, what if he _is_ a crazy pervert or...

Or maybe he's just lonely like she. Maybe he's desperate for company. And maybe, this guy might be the perfect one to just let loose with and forget about her worries and enjoy the night.

Yeah, maybe that's it.

Elsa grins and murmurs against his lips, "This is the crazy, Jack. But sure. Sure."

He smiles widely and pulls away to reach for his shot glass.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
